La perte
by mei77540
Summary: Alors voila, Yuri a un accident qui les forcera par la suite a prendre réellement conscience de leur sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Accident.

-YUUUUUUUUUUUUUURiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!! Sale tricheur !!!!!!!!

- Wolfram ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encor supposément fait ? Répondit Yuri, las que son fiancé l'accuse a tors est a travers.

- Ne fais pas l'ignorant !!!!! Tu as délibérément dragué cette jeune femme là-bas !!!!

La dite jeune femme nous regarda bizarrement, vus la distance ou elle était, elle n'avait surement pas entendu, mais avait sentit que l'on parlait d'elle. Yuri, d'un regard, lui assura que tout allais bien et qu'elle pouvait retourner a sa tache.

- Haaaaaa !!! Tu viens de la regarder !!!! Sale tricheur, devant moi en plus !!!!

- Wolfram, de un, je la regardais pour lui dire de continuer son travail, de deux, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais tu ne parle pas. Tu hurle. Tout le château a dû t'entendre. Et de trois, au début j'aimais bien que tu m'accuse a tors et a travers, mais maintenant je n'en peux plus. Alors s'il te plait, tourne 7 fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant d'accuser quelqu'un de quelques choses. Maintenant excuse moi, mais je vais jouer avec Greta, à moins que tu ne m'accuse de dragué ma fille. Dis Yuri sur un ton calme et parfaitement reposer.

- Non mais attend, je t'interdis de me parler comme ça !!!!! Tu te prends pour qui !! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le Maho que tu dois te permettre de me dire ça !!!!! Cria, mais néanmoins moins fort que tout a l'heure, Wolfram.

- Ce n'est pas en temps que Maho que je te le dit, mais en temps que fiancé. Dit-il la voix toujours lasse.

- Quand bien même !!!!!! Je t'interdis, tu m'entends ! Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça !!! Et je t'interdis de bafouer le nom de Greta ainsi !!! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi Yuri !! Je dos être comme ça seulement car tu ne voix pas comment les hommes, et femmes, de voient dans la rue !!!

BAAAFFF

La gifle étais partie toute seule, Yuri c'étais énerver. Maintenant il regrettait son geste.

- Wolfram, je, . . . Pardon, mais je n'ais pas supporter tes mots, tu as insulté le peuple qui a fois en toi, en moi, en nous, j'ai perdu le contrôle et je m'en excuse. Si tu veux me frapper pour te venger, libre a toi.

Wolfram, le regardais, de l'incompréhension et de la compréhension dans son regard. Mais il ne bougea pas.

- Yuri, tu ne te rends pas compte ? Il n'y a pas que le peuple, Yuri, partout des histoires fausses à ton sujet circulent. . .

Des histoires comme celle ou une femme aurais eu une aventure avec toi, ou qu'une autre attendais un enfant de toi. Même si je sais qu'elles sont fausse . . . Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de . . . dit il sur un ton coléreux.

- Pardon . . . . . Je ne savais pas, je pensais que tu étais trop possessif. J'y vais elle m'attend.

Mais au moment ou il se retournait pour partir, une brulure lui pris la joue.

- Pour avoir insulter Greta !

Et Wolfram parti en courant, de peur de représailles. Yuri regarda son fiancé s'en aller, et sourit, puis il alla jouer avec Greta.

- Désolé pour le retard ma chérie, ça vas ?

- Papa !!! Ce petit oiseau et blessé !! Que faire ? Je t'en pris sauve le !!!

Yuri s'approcha de l'oiseau, et il examina son patient, il avait pris quelques cours avec Gisela pour savoir les bases.

Il conclu une patte et une aile cassées.

- Ma chérie, vas demander a Gisela des bandes de ruban s'il te plait.

La petite partie comme une flèche.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave du tout, je vais te soulager.

Dit il à l'oiseau, et il porta ces doits fins au thorax du moineau. Une lumière bleutée entoura sa main et l'animal.

Greta arriva quelques minutes plut tard, suivit de Gunther.

- EIKAAAA !!!! Vous allez bien ! J'ai vu Greta avec ces bandes médical, j'ai pensé que . . .

- Merci Greta. Gunther, comme vous pouvez le voir, je vais bien, Greta a simplement trouver un oiseau blessé, et m'a demander de le soigné. Greta, aide moi, je vais lui mettre une attèle a la patte et a l'aile.

- C'est grave ? Il va mourir. Dit-elle les yeux humides.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Gunther ? Puis je vous demander un service ?

- Tout ce que sa majesté désir, en quoi puis je vous être utile ?

- Peux-tu trouver un petit panier, et le remplir de coton ? Greta vas veiller sur lui le temps qu'il guérisse.

- Vraiment que je peux ?

- Oui. C'est toi qui l'as trouvé non ? Alors c'est toi qui te charge d'être aux petits soins pour lui.

- Je vais chercher des vers de terres et des petits insectes pour toi !!

Et Greta partit, le sourire au lèvre, chercher les aliments du repas de son nouvel ami.

- Majesté ? Je vous rappelle que vous avez encore des papiers à signer et . . .

Dit Gunther de retour avec un panier.

- Je le sais Gunther. J'y vais, Greta !! Vient le prendre il faut que je retourne travailler, désolé.

- J'arrive !! ' Elle cour ' Merci !! Allez vient ont vas te chercher à manger !!

Elle reparti retournée la terre a la recherche d'insectes, et Yuri, lui, partis un sourire naissant sur ces lèvres.

Pendant que Yuri était séquestré entre les quatre murs de la salle de travail.

Wolfram, lui méditer sur les paroles de Yuri.

" Suis-je vraiment comme il m'as décrit ? Suis-je si collant ? "

Et d'autres pensé comme cela, jusqu'au moment ou Greta arriva vers lui, un panier à la main, et commença à creuser la terre.

- Greta ? Que fais-tu ? Ce n'est pas digne d'une princesse de faire cela !!!

- Mais c'est Yuri qui . . .

- Yuri ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu retourne la terre comme un paysan retourne sa terre ?!!! Quel honte !!

Et Wolfram, fâché pour je ne sais quel raison, partit sans entendre la réponse de Sa presque fille, et allant droit dans le bureau de Yuri. Ouvrit grand les portes du bureau faisant sursauter tout le monde, et ordonnant à son frère et à Gunther de sortir.

Une fois seule, Yuri le regarda quelques minutes, mais comme celui ci reprenais son souffle, il retourna a la signaturisation des papiers. Ce qui mit Wolfram, déjà contestable ment irrité dans une colère noire.

Il s'avança du bureau et frappa le bureau de ces mains.

- EXPLIQUE-TOI !!!!

- Wolfram, je travail, et tu cri encor. Dit il avec un ton encor plus las que la dernière fois, et avec de la tristesse.

- Pff Pff ff, Explique moi pourquoi Greta retourne la terre du jardin. Pourquoi tu a l'air aussi las ces derniers jours, et surtout POURQUOI TU NE ME REGARDE PAS DANS LES YEUX QUAND JE TE PARLE ?????!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuri, peux habituer à voir son amant s'emporter ainsi, releva les yeux, mais Wolfram le pris de travers, pensant qu'il le défiait, il lui mit son point dans la figure. Yuri qui ne s'y attendaient pas, se retrouva à terre, le nez en sang.

- Tu as fini de me prendre de haut ! Relève-toi et regarde-moi !!

Yuri, resta allongé sur le tapis, encor choqué, quelques secondes, puis il se releva avec difficulté, et se mis en face de Wolfram, le regard dur et sévère. Essuyant de sa main droite le sang, et en répondant à Wolfram.

- Le lui as tu demander ? Sa voix était étrangement calme, étend donné les circonstances.

- Je . . . Il savait bien que oui, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Laissant ces émotions prendre le dessus.

- L'as tu écouter ? Si nous, vas la voire, excuse toi, et passe voir Gisela pour me rapporter du coton, ca fais mal.

Wolfram, totalement soulagé après avoir mis un pain a son fiancé, s'en voulut, et fis ce qu'il demanda. Néanmoins, il ne cessait de ce demander pourquoi Yuri étais aussi calme. Même après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il trouva cela... . Admirable de la part de ce poltron. Il sourit au 'doux' surnom qu'avais hérité son fiancé.

Il vit Greta, se torturer la tête.

- Pardon ma fille, je suis parti sans écouter.

- C'n'est pas grave !! En fait j'avais trouvé un oiseau blessé et Yuri l'as soigner, mais je chercher à manger pour lui.

Tu es en colère avec Yuri ? Il ne faut pas !! Je ne veux pas que Yuri et toi vous vous aimiez plus !!

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Mais dit moi, tu ne trouve pas Yuri étrange ces jours ci ?

- Hummm non, mais il à l'air plus calme je trouve. Pourquoi ?

- Je pensais, moi aussi qu'il était bien calme depuis quelques jours. Mais sa vas aller ne t'inquiètes pas !!

Il alla voir Gisela, qui se trouvait entourée de Gunther, et de ses frères.

- Gisela, peut tu me donné du coton et du produit antiseptique s'il te plait ?

- Oui. Puis je savoir pourquoi ?

- Heuu . . . Yuri c'est un peux blesser.

- Wolfram, pourquoi es tu entré dans le bureau de sa majesté ainsi ? Dit Gunther, mis fâché mis en pleure.

- Non.

- Wolfram !! Tu ne peux pas déranger Yuri continuellement ainsi !! Même si tu es son fiancé, tu as des devoirs et obligations, entre autres celui de ne pas déranger ton fiancé.

- Merci Gisela, et il s'en alla.

De retour devant la porte du bureau, il prit une grande inspiration est entra, Yuri signé c'est papiers, même si son nez saigné toujours.

- Yuri, vient je vais te soigné.

- Non c'est bon. Tu peux sortir je vais le faire seul.

- . . . . Ok mais Yuri garde en tête que tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne montre presque plus tes émotions, même Greta le dit !!Alors si quelque chose ne vas pas dit le, à moi, à un de mes frères, a qui tu veux mais ne reste pas seule.

- . . . . Ne t'inquiète pas tout vas bien, c'est comme ca que chez nous ont passe le cap de l'adolescence, ca ne dureras pas longtemps. A ce soir au diner, et demande a ce que personne ne rentre, tu vas avoir des problèmes si ont découvre que tu m'as frappé.

Et Wolfram sortit avec quelques questions en tête comme : ' L'adolescence c'est comme ca chez eux ? Ils sont bizarres. '

Yuri, attendit que Wolfram sois sortit, pour pleurer, il n'en pouvait plus, il craquait, et il s'avait que Wolfram étais influencer par cela, ce qui n'eut pour résultat que de faire redoubler ces pleures. Il avait beaucoup de pression sur lui dernièrement d'un coter ces parents le réprimandais a cause de ces notes catastrophiques, lui demandant de travailler plus, et de l'autre, ont le réprimandait si il n'apprenait pas bien toutes les coutumes et protocoles des nobles et en plus il devait gérer une vie amoureuse stressante. Car, oui, il aimait Wolfram, mais celui ci ne l'aimait pas comme il le prétendait, il aimait Yuri car il était fiancé à Yuri, ce n'étais pas une véritable relation. Juste une relation née de l'erreur de Yuri son premier soir au château. Il avait commencé à l'aimer petit à petit, mais Wolfram lui, s'était mis en tête d'aimer Yuri car ils étaient fiancés. Pas plus, pas moins, juste une bonne figure sociale à apporter pour son grade de fiancé pas de sentiments. Il jouait un rôle en clair.

Yuri cessa de pleurer, et il se mit en tête de finir au plus vite la paperasse. Ainsi il pourrait pleurais après.

Il finit 5 heures plus tard, personne n'étais entré comme il l'avait demandé. Il se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Il vit Greta et Wolfram dehors, Wolfram compter une histoire a Greta. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour entendre. Ils étaient juste sous l'arbre devant sa fenêtre, ils ne pouvaient pas le voire, mais il entendait très clairement la voix de son fiancé.

Il regarda le ciel, tout en écoutant l'histoire, une histoire d'Anissina. Vraiment, il aimait ces histoires, monstre dragons, tout y étais. Il s'approcha un peux plus, c'est là que tout bascula.

Wolfram avait besoin de repos, il laissa Greta s'en aller pour donné à boire a donny, l'oiseau, il se mit debout et vis la fenêtre du bureau de travail de Yuri, celui-ci étais a la fenêtre, lui souriant.

Yuri Voulut le saluer, pour lui dire qu'il allait mieux, qu'il le remerciait, mais, sa main glissa, et il tomba, du second étage. Yuri ne sentit rien pendant sa chute, mais il eu le temps de murmurer

- Wolfram, je t'aime.

Ensuite, ce fut le trou noir.

Wolfram, avait vu Yuri tombé, le son du choc du corps sur la terre dur résonnais dans son esprit, il ne fis rien pendant quelques secondes, puis il se levas et courra vers le corps de son fiancé. Il cria de l'aide, il vit ces frères accourir, des gardes arrivaient, Gunther avec sa fille et même Anissina. Mais lui il ne fit rien, trop choqué de ce qu'il voyait, Gwendal ordonna qu'ont n'amena pas la fille du roi. Une femme soldat alla chercher l'enfant qui accourait avec l'oiseau sous le bras. L'emmenant plus loin, elle n'avait rien put voir, ni apercevoir.

Gisela fessait ce qu'elle pouvait pour le soigner. Mais Yuri, ne répondit ni à ces appelles, ni au siens, ni a celui des autres. Il resta la, les yeux clos, Wolfram, n'en put plus et tomba dans les pommes.

a Suivre ...

Lui auusi j'ai esseyé de le corrigé de mon mieux. A jaja figting !! a +


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Wolfram ce réveilla avec la désagréable impression que quelque chose s'étais brisée au fond de lui.

Une sorte de manque auquel il ne trouvait pas d'explication.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la grande salle de réunion, il croisa Conrad dans les couloirs.

- Wolfram, tu es réveillé ?

- Non Weller kyo, je dors. Pfff.

- . . . Wolfram ou vas-tu ?

- Je vais retrouver Yuri !! Cette question . . . . Il doit surement être en train de flirter avec . . . quoi ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Wolfram . . . Yuri est . . . à l'infirmerie.

A ces mots, Wolfram se souvient et courut vers l'infirmerie.

Il entra sans frapper, faisant claquer les portes contre les murs violement.

- COMMENT VAS-T'IL ?!

- Wolfram sama . . . . Sa majesté et dans un état critique, je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passer mais c'est une chance que nous ayons pu le maintenir en vie si longtemps. Je ne dirai pas qu'il est hors d'états mais il n'est pas sauver no plus. Majesté ? asseyez vous je vous pris.

Dit Gisela en désignant un siège au prince. Celui-ci si empressa, et jeta u coups d'œil autour de lui, il aperçut son fiancé, dans un lit de satin, et recouvert par un drap de lin blanc jusqu'aux épaules.

Il faisait nuit, et Gisela semblait exténuer. Wolfram lui ordonna d'aller se reposer, et dit qu'il veillerait sur Yuri la nuit.

Le lendemain, Yuri ne se réveiller toujours pas, Wolfram se résigna à avertir sa fille de l'état de santé de son père a contre cœur. Pour lui, elle ne devait pas savoir. Mais les autres disait que oui.

- Greta ma chérie . . .

- Papa Wolfram !!! Ou est Yuri !! Hier on ne ma rien dit et ont m'a ordonné d'aller le coucher, mais je n'ai pas vu Papa !! Ou est t'il papa Wolfram, ou est Papa Yuri !

- Greta . . . Yuri est . . . Il est endormis . . .

- ?! Mais alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? il va se réveiller !!

Greta, qui attendait une réponse de son père, comprit que quelque chose clochait quand il ne répondit pas. Elle courra vers l'infirmerie, criant à l'adresse de son père, et, le trouvant allonger, sans signe de vie, dans le lit blanc.

- Papa ? réveille-toi Papa yuri, papa Wolfram est bizarre. PAPA !!!

Elle éclata en sanglot quand elle vit la mine triste et désolé de Gisela et les lames de Gunther.

- Greta . . . Sa majesté dort, et il ne se réveillera pas tout de suite.

- Alors Papa Yuri va se réveiller quand ? Dans une heure ?

- Je ne sais pas Greta, vois tu, Heika et endormis dans un profond sommeille. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il pourrait aussi bien se réveiller dans une heure, dans un jour, dans un mois, dans un an, ou peut être même que jamais il ne se réveillera, il dormira peut être pour toujours.

- Après cela, Greta et Wolfram rendait régulièrement visite a Yuri, toujours comateux.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines. Mais Yuri semblait toujours endormi, comme s'il rêvait simplement.

- Peut être qu'il essaye de trouver une sortie pour nous rejoindre ? Et qu'il met du temps parce que il ne peut avancer que lorsque nous somme présent ?

Greta avait dit cette phrase une semaine après le drame. Les parole de la petite fille, mis un peux de baume au cœur a tout ceux qui étaient présent. Alors Greta décida de faire des tours de garde.

- S'il se réveille et qu'il est seul, il sera triste non ?

Alors, tous acceptèrent ces tours de gardes. Même Greta y participait.

Lors d'un soir orageux, la personne qui devait garder Yuri était Greta. Ayant peur des orages, Wolfram lui avait demandé de lui laisser son tour. Mais la petite étais aussi têtu que son père et refusa. Wolfram céda et allas dormir. Greta sursautais a chaque coups de tonnerre, mais ne s'enfuie pas. Elle serait la main de son père un peux plus fort, dans sa main a chaque orage, mais c'est tout. Elle commençait à s'endormir, quand elle sentit un léger frémissement venant de Yuri. Elle le fixa et l'appela. Yuri serait maintenant plus fort la main de se fille. Elle pleura de joie, et voulue avertir les autres, mais au moment ou elle voulu s'en aller pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle, Yuri la retint.

- Non . . . reste . . . . ait peur . . . orage . . . éclaire . . . pas . . . être . . . seul. . . .Greta . . . fille . . . adorée. . .

- Mais . . . mais je dois prévenir les autres Yuri. Ils s'inquiètent et . . .

Elle se tu en voyant les yeux de son père, l'implorant du regard, de rester. Et elle céda elle s'installa dans le lit de son père, qui l'enlaça aussitôt avec ses bras, et pleura à chaudes larmes. Puis ils s'endormirent ensembles. Le lendemain, Greta se réveilla la première, et regarda son père dormir, prenant soudain peur, elle le secoua dans tous les sens. Finissant par le réveiller.

- Greta ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- . . . . . Je … Greta à eu peur que Yuri se soit rendormi pour longtemps !!

Yuri regarda avec tendresse sa fille, et lui fit un bisou à la tempe. Greta le seras dans ces bras comme si sa vie en dépendais. Puis elle alla chercher les autres.

Pendant ce temps là, Yuri, avait l'air pensif, même s'il se souvenait qui étais Greta, et quel étais sa place dans son cœur, il ne savait vraiment pas, qui pouvait être 'les autres' que sa fille avait mentionnée avant de partir.

Seulement il se sentait triste, est très anxieux pour la suite des évènements.

a suivre...

Désolée !! J'avais pas pu en mettre a cause de mes examens !! j'ai esseyé de corrigé les fautes . . . oai bon bah c'est pas gagné. Review s'il vous plait ?


End file.
